


Confession

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: Seeing Sirius for the first time after his time in Azkaban is all you expected it to be, painful and guilt ridden.Previously posted on tumblr under fantasyimagines years ago (I may have forgotten I had this blog).
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Kudos: 77





	Confession

You had been doing your best to avoid Sirius ever since first arriving at Grimmauld Place, and it was beginning to show. You hadn’t seen your old flame in over a decade, and while a part of you leapt at the opportunity to see him once more, to reassure yourself that he really was back, safe and well, it couldn’t diminish the guilt you felt ever since learning of his innocence.

His eyes had been on you all throughout the meeting, but you couldn’t bring yourself to meet his gaze, even with Remus throwing you questioning looks, you simply kept your head down as you listened to your orders. But as the meeting drew to a close, and you readied yourself for a speedy getaway, you soon found your path blocked by the one man you had wanted to avoid.

Without a word, Sirius carefully wraps his long fingers around your wrist, pulling you up gently from your chair, without any argument from yourself, and leading you off towards the study.

Closing the door behind you, Sirius lets your hand go with a sad smile, as if every action he had taken since seeing you enter the house had caused a doubt to flood his mind.

“Tell me,” he prompts softly, his gaze piercing through you, knowing there was something heavily set on your mind. It didn’t matter that there had been some 14 years since you had last seen one another, he could still read you like a book, and you aren’t sure if you like that or feel uneasy about it.

With a slight shake of your head, you let your gaze flitter back towards the ground, only to find a single finger catching under your chin, drawing your attention back towards him.

“Tell me,” he repeats with a soft encouraging smile. “I promise I won’t judge.”

His words hit a little too close to home and you felt tears begin to brim at the corner of your eyes. Forcing them shut, you shook your head once more, but this time you let words fall with it.

“You should,” you utter, your voice broken and quiet.

“Y/N,” Sirius practically sighs your name, and you can’t help the slight flutter of your heartbeat at the sound. Oh, how you had missed his saying your name, how you had missed the tight hold he would have around you when he hugged you. Oh, how you missed him.

“I- I doubted you,” you admit, pulling away from him, disgusted in yourself. “I thought you were guilty, I thought you betrayed Lily and James,” tears flow freely from you now as you begin to pace around the room, desperate to get some of the anxious energy out.

“And?” Sirius prompts, raising an eyebrow in amused curiosity as he steps towards you, blocking your path in order to stop your circles.

“What do you mean, ‘and’?” you question, your brow furrowed as you chance a glance up at his confused features. “I thought you were guilty! I thought you were actually on the other side!”

“Well there was a lot of evidence to support that,” Sirius shrugged as if it barely mattered. “I don’t blame you, you know. Come on, Y/N, Remus thought exactly the same thing as you, and I promise I haven’t hexed him or anything for it.”

“But I- I was supposed to love you, who loves someone and doubts them?” you ask, your sights finally settling on his.

“I’ll tell you what,” Sirius begins, tracing a finger along your jaw as a mischievous grin plays at his lips. “You spent 14 years doubt me, you can spend the next 14 making it up to me.”

A single laugh falls from your lips as you watch the man in front of you burst with pride at your change of mood, however slight it may be.

“And just how would I do that?” you ask, holding back a smirk as you lean into his touch ever so slightly.

“Well, I did just spend 14 years without a kiss, excluding that one dementor, but it really wasn’t my type…”


End file.
